Team CRAA (Crayola)
by DC Chroma
Summary: This is the story of four Beacon students who will experience and learn of the true essence of being a Huntsman and Huntress. While they learn the cruel reality of the world they live in. How they will cope with such revelation will be up to them. (In indefinite-hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, I decided to branch out to RWBY since I enjoyed it quite a lot actually, though I couldn't bear to re-watch seasons 1-2 without laughing my ass off watching the animations. I found the story to be interesting and the scale of the fights isn't too over-exaggerated like Dragon Ball Super where one of the characters would just sneeze and blow up an entire mountain. It's not necessarily bad but I feel like there's no thrill to it. Though with RWBY, there's no such thing as powering up in the middle of a fight, the characters would only ever truly grow stronger through training and even then mentality takes a huge part during fights. I was actually choosing between Pokemon or RWBY and felt like the latter should be a nice change of pace.**

**Either way as a disclaimer, I do not own RWBY and the characters portrayed in the show, all rights reserved to Rooster Teeth. On that note any character given a description is either my OC or belongs to somebody else, and yes this would be more along the lines of prologue where I would try to get at least three more OCs from you all to form a team!**

**I'll try my best to write your character the way you intended it to be and maybe go beyond your expectation? Anyways the title of the story would be temporary as I would prefer to name this story after the team I would like to center this around and so does the description. The OC form would be at the _Author's Notes_ which would be at the end.**

**Also to make your reading experiences much more manageable I will write out the guidelines for the story.**

**Bold: Time, Place, Weapon Names, Semblances, Titles, Events, Enemy**

_Italic: __Thoughts, Letters, News, Dreams, Flashbacks_

**Also if any terms in the Bold category is Italicized as well it means that it's also under the Italic category. Another heads up, I will not describe the cast as well... They're recognizable also you wouldn't like a story with the content being 40% description, right? Well I kept you long enough, so here's the story!**

* * *

_**Early Morning, A Quaint Two-Story house in a Luscious Forest of Unknown Location**_

_"Are you certain you want to go there to **Argus**?" a voice of 16 year old boy said as he watches a young girl who's 5'2 feet tall with short and wavy platinum blonde hair, some of which starts to become green as it reaches the tip, her skin a fair olive tone. She is currently wearing a light green dress that reaches below her thigh, she is currently putting on her brown boots, her back facing away from the young man, "Of course I am, brother! I want to be a huntress just like mother and father once was!"_

_The girl looked at her elder brother with an energetic hot pink eyes, a contagious smile on her lips._

_"What? You don't want to be a guard for the village like me? You wound me Clementine." a coy tone could be heard from the elder sibling, "Hmph!" the only indignant reply that came from the girl now known as Clementine, "I'm just kidding, Clem. I know you want to see different places and meet different people." he then walked up and placed his right hand on his little sister's head, "Though I can't let a 13 year old live on her own. I'm coming with you." he announced, "What?! But I want to go now and you have to pack up too and that might take half a day!"_

_"I already did." he answered back immediately as he pulled a black luggage bag with red accents, "We have enough to last for two weeks and we can find a place to live in with the Lien we have at the moment. I can also get a full-time job to provide for the both of us..." he started muttering to himself mostly, "Oh also, you were about to leave without your luggage." he stated to which got Clementine to realize in shock, "Oh no! I almost did!" and with that she rushed up the stairs to grab her things._

_"Jeez, and she expected me to leave her on her own?" he thought as he chuckled then paused for a while, "Are you watching over us?" he looked at a family photo when they were young, the mother, father, and himself all hidden thanks to the glare of the lighting but a very young Clementine facing the camera with a bright and cheery smile, her hands forming a V on each hand which was presented towards the camera. He then heard the tapping feet of his little sister going back down the stairs, "Let us go, Aiden!"_

* * *

**Four Years Later, Mid Afternoon, Airship headed to Beacon Academy**

_"Remember, Clementine. When there's trouble you can't keep up, rely on your friends." Aiden taught her before starting a spar, "What about family?" she asked as she tilted her head to the left, "Heh, that goes without saying." _Clementine winced as she reminisced of the past, she was attacked without warning by her brother after saying that and felt pretty peeved and sore after the session. She sat calmly and elegantly in one of the benches in the airship. She couldn't believe that she is one step closer to being a huntress just like her parents once was. She didn't really have any friends back in **Narra**, though her luck change when she managed to make one friend in **Sanctum Academy**.

She sighed at the thought of not being able to ask which academy her one and only true friend chose, and so before she even passed the entrance exam for **Beacon Academy**, she thought things through and came to the conclusion that she wouldn't go to **Haven** **Academy** so that was marked off the list, the the next choice would be **Atlas Academy**, but she knew her best friend well enough that she wouldn't go to where all the elitists are, it would worsen her friend's issue and that was crossed off the list.

The next would be **Shade Academy** but then she remembered that **Vacuo** would be the same issue but for an entirely different reason. She hoped it would be **Beacon Academy** as it is the most likely choice given the three other scenarios. She hoped so much that she was caught praying one time to the **Woodland Spirits** by Aiden, who was rather amused at the sight of her doing some of the customs she found 'utterly and dreadfully boring' with great enthusiasm.

She sighed as she thought of her friend, one of the best fighter she has ever seen and met second only to her brother in her opinion but others would argue otherwise as her friend is a renowned fighter, winning the **Mistral Region Tournament** four years in a row, and well her brother is just somebody who hunts wild beasts for food supply, so she could see why others would devalue her opinion but still she wouldn't change her mind after everything they went through to get to **Argus**.

Her friend is none other than Pyrrha Nikos the **Invincible** **Girl**, who others envy her beauty and talent and Clementine is no exception that three years ago, in her insecurity she would sometimes think she was taking advantage of her to which Pyrrha would scold her for thinking of such trivial things saying that they are true friends and that they would better themselves with the help of each other. She mentioned this to her brother and he just laugh and said this to her, _"__Her being your friend is as much a blessing as you being her's."_ at first she couldn't understand what her brother said in all of his vagueness but once she thought about it, she realizes what he meant.

She finally broke out of her deep thoughts when she decided to relieve herself in the airship's restroom, she noticed while doing so that she was being eyed at some with indifference, some with curiosity and some with... questionable thoughts. The stares all had one in common though, she felt very conscious of herself, and she didn't like it one bit. How her brother managed to argue in front of crowds she'll never know. She couldn't imagine standing in front of a crowd, much less fight in front of one. Reaching the restroom, she sighed in relief as there weren't much people and decided to look at herself in the mirror.

She had grown from her four years living in **Argus** to which she now stood at 5'5 feet tall, her hair reaching all the way to her hips as she wore a brown vest that reaches only above her waist which had a crest on the left part of the chest that symbolizes a great Narra tree, the vest is worn over a green dress that reaches below her knees, which was fastened and hugging her curves nicely thanks to two brown belts, a pair of brown finger-less gloves fitted snugly on her hands and her footwear consisted of brown boots with a high neck and finally white stockings that reaches up to her thighs.

All in all, she is very gorgeous though her self-confidence needs some work, spirits knows how much time and effort her brother had to invest just to develop enough for her to at least be able to talk to strangers, one of his efforts was getting her a pet. She sees her pet as more of an individual so she would treat it as one, now that she thinks of her some more, she realizes how much she misses her pet and would love to cuddle with her again. How soft and warm her fur feels, it was simply bliss for her. Wait she was getting off-tracked, she was thinking about her brother's efforts in her sociability.

She loves her brother truly she does, she feels like she hasn't really done anything to show that to him, especially when his hard work to make her more sociable ended up to what she is now. She is only slightly relieved because Aiden only thought of the outcome as favorable than most others. Which is true now that she thinks about it, it could have been worst, she could have been a total-wreck of a huntress, where somebody just says 'hi' and she freezes up like she turned to stone.

With that thought, she found that she was oddly glad that she ended up like this. She finished up in the restroom and went back out and to no one's surprise her seat was taken, typical. With no other choice she just stood in front of the window to see the sights. She then remembered that she need to take pictures and did so by taking out her camera, while she was doing so her attention was taken by a Newscast playing on the holographic screens.

_The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa. The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks._

Clementine then saw a woman, Lisa Lavender a news reporter or anchorwoman then appeared on the screen

_ Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..._

And coincidentally the last word happened as she was disrupted when the news feed turned off and was replaced with a hologram of Glynda, "Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Clementine heard someone say as she could have sworn the projection's eyes looked straight at the perpetrator.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." with that the woman's projection disappeared and in came the view. She was awe-inspired and decided to take pictures of Vale to show to her brother once he comes back from his trip back to **Anima**.

* * *

**Mid Afternoon, Forest of Unknown Location, Anima**

_"Aiden, why do you have black hair instead of blonde like me, father, and mother?" a seven year old Clementine asked her brother who tried to find at least some words, it didn't help at all that he was drastically tired, physically and mentally from his training with their parents "Who knows? For all we know I was just adopted." he joked but wasn't appreciated as his baby sister puffed her cheeks and started hitting his chest, "Ow! Clem! Stop! Please! It hurts!_

It doesn't fail to bring a smile to his face whenever he remembers his interactions with Clementine and their family. He learnt that he is in fact a full-blooded Evergreen when their parents died and he was given their will and not their other relatives. It's not a freak-of-nature accident either as he studied more and learnt that it was a very slim chance for two parents with the same hair color and basically same scale of skin tone to have a completely different colored child. There was one instance where two Vacuonians had a child that looked more like a Mistralian.

The Evergreen had their signature blonde hair, some of which would turn green when it reaches the tip and fair olive skin tone, and hot pink eyes, just like his father and sister. His mother was a natural blonde through and through, no other colors present on her hair and her fair white skin and navy blue eyes. He on the other hand had slightly tamed black hair, brown skin tone, and dark brown eyes the complete opposite of either one of his family. If he is quite honest about it, he didn't really care.

He stood at 6'2 foot tall and wore a gray sleeveless tailcoat of which the tail reaches behind and below three inches of his knee. Underneath the coat were a plain white tank top, he had on black finger-less gloves with a crest of a Narra tree with fire for leaves. He also wore dark gray cargo pants and black running shoes. On either side of his pants were holster for his weapons **Oxys** and **Moronos**, his twin desert eagle one were gold and the other obsidian colored respectively both of which has a bayonet at the bottom front of their muzzles.

For **Oxys** the design has an intricate carving of it's name on both sides of the gun. The trenches where the carved name is were colored obsidian. **Moronos** also has its name carved on the side of the gun where the trenches were colored silver. To him it symbolizes a lot of things but as powerful as what her sister said, _"**Oxys** reminds me of the day and **Moronos** reminds me of the night sky!"_ it always puts a smile on his face whenever he remembers.

He loves his family and tried his damndest to protect his baby sister when their parents were sent to a mission. He followed in his parents' footsteps but gave up half-way when he finished his basic training, he just couldn't leave Clementine alone and sucked it up and became a guard in their hometown, **Narra**, he would train on his own and defended the town from any **Grimm** that came 50 yards away. It is all to protect and keep watch over her, though he was saddened seeing that she would play alone while the rest of the kids would play on the other side of the playground. The best he could do was get her the foods and sweets she likes and plays with her even when he was exhausted.

He was the type of person that is wise for his age, he knew about the unfairness of life and that he is very open-minded about any subjects, so he didn't really care much for stereotypes and what-not. Case in point when Clementine was called a dumb blonde, enough said about the offender, or lack thereof afterwards. When Clementine said she wanted to be a Huntress, a smile appeared on his and their parent's faces but on the inside all three of them were frowning, knowing that she would be exposed to the cruelty of life. It didn't help that their parents went missing when he was only a 14 year old and so was up to him to train Clementine for her dream.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he regains his bearing back, he then remembers why he was here and continued on. He was looking for a giant wild boar rampaging around, not a **Boarbatusk**, a creature of **Grimm** but a living boar. He heard rumors of it mulling **Ursa Majors** to death with ease and that speaks volumes of how dangerous it was, he started to drool however and he noticed it as he chastised himself for it. He then heard cawing as his head whipped everywhere to locate where it came from.

It sounded so different from what he would hear from any corvidae and that places him on edge. He tried and look for his companion to which he couldn't, he wasn't surprised there, he then gave a sharp whistle using his right hand and after that a mighty and piercing caw sounded through the air and a shadow began descending onto Aiden who spread his left arm to the side. The shadow then perched itself on his waiting arm, 3.50 feet tall eagle (if you want to know what it looks like, search Monkey-eating eagle).

"Hey there, Ecru." he greeted his partner as he ruffled the feathers located near the neck to which the eagle was enjoying it in bliss, "When I call you again, get ready to fight." he stated as Ecru nodded twice as he readjusts himself on his perch. After taking a few seconds of rest, he launched himself from the arm and began flying once more. Aiden didn't break his stride as he continued walking, getting ready for an encounter either the giant boar or unwanted strangers.

He was hopping it was the former, _"If they can think, act, and plan like you do. They can be your worst enemy."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, that's about it. Anything beyond that and I wouldn't be able to write the other three OCs that will join Clementine. Oh and that reminds me, the OC format will go as follow and Clementine and Aiden will be an example of said format and remember the age limit is 15 and beyond, but not too old, sounds too creepy to write a 25 year old living with 17 year teens, anyways here we go. Oh also _If you plan to send an OC you better send it in Private Messaging. Not in the reviews, capiche?_ Capiche.**

**_Name_: Clementine Evergreen  
****_Gender_: Female  
****_Age_:17 years old  
****_Characteristics_: (Explained in the story)  
****_Clothing_: (Explained in the story)  
****_Weapon_: Woodland Sprite (A bo-staff, rifle hybrid). The brown bo-staff has an intricate design of green vines and leaves surrounding every each inch of the staff. The rifle is the same design, the gun also has two firing modes either semi-auto or full-on automatic.  
****_Semblance_: She can control wind.  
****Quirks: Soft-spoken and a little bit timid. (Quirks as in something that makes the character unique and memorable)**

**_Name_: Aiden Evergreen  
****_Gender_: Male  
****_Age_: 20 years old  
****_Characteristics_: (Explained in the story)  
****_Clothing_: (Explained in the story)  
****_Weapon_: Oxys and Moronos. To be more in-depth this weapons is made of Inconel and is completely hollow on the inside but is still usable as as a tough melee weapon. It can only be used by the true owner for it to function.  
****_Semblance_: He can materialize his aura as fire and sometimes turn it into 'solid' fire. He can also store it in his body and thus act as a human locomotive increasing his capabilities.  
****_Quirks_: Direct and Unpredictable**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am quite happy with the responses though with the OC bit I'm not gonna lie, my expectation was met. To which to say I need to make up my own OCs, let's leave it at that, okay? Anyways my ideas are still strong so that's some good news right? Anyways you already know that I do not own RWBY and the characters portrayed in the show, all rights reserved to Rooster Teeth. Along with that I decided to increase Aiden's age a bit for story convenience, so he's now in his mid or late twenties.**

**Also I forgot to say this the previous chapter so for a fair bit of warning and I'll type this in full caps.**

**SPOILERS AHEAD**

**So if you haven't watched the entirety of Volumes 1 to 5 (I say 5 since not all people watch it directly at Rooster Teeth), I'm afraid everything in this story is complete and utter SPOILERS. So if you don't want to be spoiled of what's to come, you better not read this until after finishing aforementioned Volumes.**

**Anyways here's the story's guideline.**

**Bold: Time, Place, Weapon Names, Semblances, Titles, Events, Enemy**

_Italic: Thoughts, Letters, News, Dreams, Flashbacks_

**Finally before we start with the story, I'll be changing the name of the story and the description, it'll be only temporary as you will know after reading this chapter. And with that let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Late Afternoon, Forest of Unknown Location, Anima**

_"What's with these lovely individuals?" _Aiden sarcastically thought as he dodges gunfire from a bunch of people that seems to find leather quite fashionable but had shortage of it, "I only want to know where **Calydon **is, the giant boar that's been terrorizing the place." he said as he side-stepped to the right, avoiding a woman who is swing a giant club with nails on it, "As a fighter I don't find beating up novices fun but as a mentor of two teenagers..." he didn't finish his sentence as a wide sadistic grin appeared on his lips.

In a blink of an eye, he dashed towards the nearest bandit, his fist ready to deliver an upward strike. He punched them in the gut which sent them flying and before they could even reach the apex of their flight, Aiden reached out as quickly as possible by jumping and slammed them back to the ground. Once he landed back down, he took the downed bandit and threw it at another bandit who was fast approaching, "Tell me where right now and the rest of you can come out unscathed from this."

"Even if we know, why would we tell it to a punk like you?" one of them defiantly said weapons firing at him while he continues to keep on dodging, "I wish things were easier..." he mumbled then pulled out his twin-pistols and aimed at two different directions, "If you won't tell me then..." he said loud enough for anyone nearby to hear, "I have no use for all of you." he announced as he began firing from every direction in such quick fashion, hitting everyone and everything that not even his partner Ecru is safe, to which the avian companion decided to hide behind a tree.

Once the barrage was over, every bandit was knocked out cold thanks to the concussive shots, "Phew, that move always takes a toll on my aura." Aiden said as he wiped a sweat from one of his brow, he then heard the angry cawing of his partner as he was suddenly attacked by the angry eagle, "S-sorry, Ecru. Had to finish up quickly!" he apologized as he continued to defend against his partner. This went on for a few more seconds until the eagle finally calmed down and Aiden a bit worst than before with a few scratches here and there.

"I'm really thankful that I can recover aura significantly faster than an average huntsman." Aiden offhandedly said as he stretches and popping a few joints, "Anyways we should continue looking for that boar."

A sudden bullet whiz past his head as he abruptly stopped, and looked around quickly. His eyes settling on two women, one with very, very short dark brown hair and one with ridiculously long black hair. He also notices that the former still had her gun aimed at him and the latter wearing a head mask that resembles a **Grimm**, "Can I help you?" he raised a brow at this as Vernal, the short haired woman looked at her leader. Raven looked back and shook her head, Vernal took this cue and placed her weapons back to her holster, "Your fight was both impressive and sloppy at the same time."

Raven began, not taking off her mask, "You've used customized **Dust rounds** if them still breathing is any sign though so much of it were wasted and your bird over there could have been caught in the cross-fire." she added as Aiden looked at Ecru who was perched on one of the lower hanging branches in a tree, the eagle looked back, managing to look peeved, "Efficiency with bullets is of no concern to me." Aiden replied as he looked back at the two women, "**Dust rounds** are quite expensive nowadays, you shouldn't be so wasteful." the female ravenette said in a patronizing tone.

Aiden only kept silent at that last bit, mentally laughing while keeping a straight face, "So, are you just going to be both complimenting and patronizing to me?" he asked trying to get the conversation going, "Ah, I see, straight to the point. I seem to overhear you asking for **Calydon**." she said which piqued Aiden's attention as he straightened his posture, "I'm assuming you're very intimate with it?" he said decided to carry on with the conversation, "Hardly, it's my and the tribe's arch-nemesis. We had to move camp every time it attacks."

The male ravenette were currently disconcerted by this revelation as he looked at the knocked out bandits, one of which was trying to move and stopped entirely when they notice Aiden was looking at them, "I was asking them for the **Calydon** so I could hunt it." he said as he looked back at the two women, Vernal looked rather surprised at the bold statement while Raven just smirked under her mask, "Oh? Can you do that by yourself?" she asked in her patronizing tone, "I have enough firepower to take it out."

"But you've wasted a lot of **Dust rounds**. Are you sure you have enough?" she asked as Aiden was infuriated by the tone and scratched his head furiously, "Honestly, woman! Do you fuss over every crumbs on your plate all the time?!" he exclaimed and Vernal didn't like that, not one bit, "Watch your tongue in front of our leader!" as she took out her weapons once more and Aiden returned the gesture by taking out his, Raven noticed this and could only hold Vernal's arm back down, "You're amusing, it takes strength to be rude against your betters." Raven said in her patronizing tone once more.

These only made Aiden close his eyes and inhale deeply, exhaling from his mouth afterwards, "If you know where it is, show me. If not goodbye." he said as the female ravenette smirked beneath her mask and then turned her back on him, ushering him to follow to which he did. As infuriating as the raven-haired woman is, he could tell that she's quite skilled, a cut above the rest than the bandits he just fought recently, the brunette is strong in of herself but couldn't really match up with the former.

People like that ravenette made Aiden always paranoid of his capabilities and how much of it he would show to others, especially to his own sister, as much as he loves his baby sister, she couldn't really keep a secret, no matter how much effort she makes, there's always that tell-tale sign of her lying and she would just blurt out the secret if provoked. All in all, his philosophy of keeping your cards close to the chest wouldn't sit well with Clementine as much as it pains for him to admit it.

_"Wait, don't tell me they're gonna watch me fight the damned thing?"_

* * *

**Early Evening, Ballroom, Beacon Academy**

"Pyrrha?!" Clementine exclaimed as she pointed at her friend in disbelief, she wore a white long sleeve t-shirt and bell pants, both of which have green accents to it, "Clementine?!" Pyrrha who did the same except for being overjoyed, she wore a red crop top that exposed her belly and black form fitting pants, all in all completely opposite to Clementine's conservative outfit. They both rushed towards each other and gave the biggest hug they could give at the moment, "I knew you went to **Beacon**!"

"Well I did not expect you to choose **Beacon**." Pyrrha said with a wide smile, "Anyways we have much to talk about." she added as Clementine giggled, "What? Like my brother?" she cheekily said which dusted Pyrrha's cheeks with a pink hue, "Well, I do want to know how Mister Aiden has been doing this past few months." she explained as the green haired girl looked rather shocked, "I thought you told me you stopped crushing on big bro?!" she said as Pyrrha nodded, "I did but that doesn't change the fact I still owe him, for the training and respite he provided for me."

"Well, I guess it could not be help. He's pretty charming at times." she said as she coughed trying to deepen her voice remembering one of his sayings most specifically to Pyrrha, "Frowning doesn't really suit your pretty little face." she said and looked at the **Invincible Girl** and wasn't disappointed as she was pretty red in the face, "Enough about that! Let's... Talk about something else, okay?!" the redhead exasperatedly begged as she tried to calm down, "That is fine with me!"

With that they went towards their sleeping bags and discussed of things that happened to them in the past months when they gotten separated due to Aiden's job requiring them to move to a remote village in **Anima** for a few couple of months. As such they were having a great time for an hour or two until a copper bolt sprung forward, hitting Clementine right in the forehead, which made her lay on her back, "Ah!" they heard a the voice of a young man who came rushing towards them, Pyrrha got a good look on him and saw his short and unkempt red hair, not as deep colored as hers, his facial features were rather sharp, and his narrow yellow eyes that seems to remind her of a cat she once had.

"I-I-I a-apologize for this profusely!" during his apologies, Clementine got back up with a hand on her forehead, a bit teary from the stinging pain, "As long as it's an accident, it is fine." Pyrrha said in behalf to Clementine, "Don't let that happen again." she added as she picked up the bolt and gave it back to the young man, "S-sincere gratitude!" he said as he placed a hand behind his head and bowed a little then left, "Mou~..." after the exchange, the young Evergreen is still nursing the pain she feels on her forehead, "That still hurts..."

"Don't be such a baby, okay? Now where did we left off?" Pyrrha said as they continued on with their chat until they heard screaming as they looked towards the source to see the four protagonists, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang as they have an argument, "I think we should sleep now." the **Invincible Girl** said as she looked back at her friend who was already curled up in her sleeping bag, the bump slowly rising up and down indicating that the tenant of the sleeping bag is already asleep, _"We were just talking a few seconds ago."_

Pyrrha just shrugged it off and went to sleep as well replenishing her energy for tomorrow's initiation.

* * *

**Late Evening, Headmaster's Office, Beacon Academy**

"Ah, Mister Evergreen, thank you for responding to my call in such short notice." Professor Ozpin, the **Headmaster** of **Beacon**, greeted the ravenette as he walked towards the large mahogany table, "Go ahead, take a seat." the headmaster said as Aiden did so, "Coffee?" the silver haired man offered as the younger man raised his right hand in front of him, "No thanks, I want to sleep." he simply said to which got a chuckle out of Ozpin, "Ah, indeed you were just in **Anima** a few hours ago."

"So why call me here so urgently, if I may ask?" Aiden looked at the man in front of him who took a sip from his mug, "Before that, can you answer me a few questions?" Ozpin asked to which got a nod in response, "Ah, excellent. Anyways, any news on the White Fang?" he began as the ravenette sighs, "They started robbing **Dust** stores and the fact that they are only stealing **Dust** is quite peculiar. They are probably starting a large scale assault if this keeps up."

"Also I find it interesting that along with the White Fang, a bunch of thugs are also stealing **Dust**, and the concerning thing about it is that the police haven't seen or heard a single shootout between the two." he finished with an even worst news, "That is indeed very concerning, from what we could assume at face value that both parties are working together to achieve a single goal." Ozpin said as he took another sip of his coffee, "It shall be investigated, now for the next and final question."

"Have you considered my offer yet?" the **Headmaster** asked, "I did for an hour after we finished meeting." Aiden swiftly answered making the silver headed man raise a brow, "You considered it that quickly?"

"It's a no, Professor Ozpin."

"May you tell me why at least?" the **Headmaster** had asked not really expecting this answer, "I need to be apart with my sister." the ravenette quickly replied in a somber yet firm tone, "What happened with the young lady?" Ozpin asked as Aiden kept silent, not knowing whether to oblige to the middle-aged man or not. He then sighed and looked at the silver headed man straight in the eyes, "This does not leave this room, okay?" he got a nod and vocal agreement to which he find satisfactory and began his tale.

"Four years ago, we lived in **Narra**, its beautiful place, managed to become what it is today thanks to my family, specifically my parents, Sinag and Lily Evergreen. Clementine even further back wanted to be a huntress and decided to train to become one and begged them. They gave in to her incredible persistence and agreed once they finished up a mission they were sent in. They didn't return, presumed dead a month later, my baby sister loves and admires both of them dearly so let's just say she was traumatized."

"I decided to uphold their promise to her and trained her as best as I could..." he paused a bit, trying to get his bearings once more, "If it is any consolation, Miss Evergreen passed with flying colors and is among the top 10 of the best performing first year." Ozpin commented which was met with a short chuckle, "That's where the problem begins; she is incredible in fighting albeit clumsy. But that clumsiness increases ten-fold whenever there are lots of spectators."

"Another major problem for her is that she developed to become very dependent on me. I know you'll agree with me on this one that it is a detriment to herself as an individual, it doesn't really help that I baby her." Aiden continued which received a couple of affirmative nods, "That's why I can't really accept the offer without jeopardizing my plans for her." he finished now dismissing the question, "Anyways, I'll see you, Professor Ozpin."

"Thank you once again for indulging in my requests, Mister Evergreen and the offer is still open whenever you decide to change your mind." the **Headmaster** said as he watches the retreating back of the young man, "Before I forget, Professor Ozpin, you should call me Aiden, Mister Evergreen was my father." he said stopping before he reached the elevator, once he did he looked back, "Also, as a gesture of goodwill to your hospitality, I will tell you something important. No one alive knows this piece of information aside from me."

"Aiden's not my real name."

* * *

**Day of the Initiation, Locker Room, Beacon Academy**

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss, the **Heiress** said in such a pleasant tone, "Indeed, I want to be in someone's team especially."Pyrrha answered without any hesitation which caught **Snow White **off-guard, "Were you perhaps thinking of being in a team together with me?" the **Invincible Girl** asked to which Weiss quickly replied, "Indeed!"

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha exclaimed as **Snow White** immediately replied with, "Great!" and began scheming in her head until Jaune got in between them. (I don't know for the life of me but I can't write this damned scene no matter how much I try, heck even if I'm out of my mind with tiredness I can't still write, so for my convenience I'll just take it to the end of that 'lovely' scene.)

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune said leaning in closer to Weiss, "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?!" Weiss said which gotten Jaune flying thanks to Miló, "Pyrrha! That was very rude of you!" the **Invincible Girl** heard her dear friend's voice as she gotten closer towards the two other girls, "Pardon me, but she helped me against blonde and scraggly!"

"That doesn't really call for a forceful removal!" Clementine said with puffed up cheeks, and angry looking eyebrows as much as Pyrrha would admit, she would admit the **Dryad** looked more cute that it is intimidating but she wouldn't really rain on her parade, "Weiss, that would be enough." the redhead stated in a firm tone which made Weiss indignantly look at her, "W-what?! But-" she was about to reason until the **Invincible Girl** took a firmer stance which stopped her, "She's the one I wanted to be in a team with, both her and her brother is what made me what I am today."

Weiss took the information and slowly digested it until she exasperatedly droop her arms down, "Fine..." she said as Clementine looked quite proud of herself with a puff of her chest outwards and her knuckles on her hips, "Anyways I'll be getting my stuff!" she said soon after basking in her win and left towards her locker to get her weapon, as she passed by a pair of freshman students standing near her locker, "Are you ready for this, Aero?!" a five foot-tall girl with pastel dark red hair asked her pastel blue haired and hulking companion, who merely nodded.

The short girl has a healthy white skin and wore what appeared to be a fitted, cream colored crop top with long sleeves that only went just above her naval and and black bike shorts that barely even reached midway to her thighs but was compensated for black leg bands and pastel red boots that reaches below her knees. The bulky teenage boy on the other hand wore more clothing articles than his short companion, as such that he wore a thick, pastel blue t-shirt, his arms and forearms were protected with white vambraces, dark blue pants that are also protected with white greaves, and finally heavy white boots.

Clementine also took in their features such as the girl's blue eyes and the boy's dark green eyes. She got her weapon and closed the locker to catch a glimpse of the boy who managed to accidentally send a bolt to forehead. She would have went over to him and talk but with her demeanor, she found the option to be daunting. The **Dryad** then hears an announcement playing on the intercom system hearing the now familiar, Glynda Goodwitch's voice, _"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

With that announcement, every freshman student went towards the designated location, some excited for what's to come, and some nervous of events that that will soon be unveiled.

* * *

**Start of Initiation, Beacon Cliff, Beacon Academy**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." the **Headmaster** began as every freshman student are now in attendance and each of them is currently standing on their own launching pads. The silver-headed man looked at each individual student while speaking each word out concisely, his gaze lingering on the youngest student, Ruby Rose and the two students trained by the incredible talent he scouted four years ago.

Those two students are Clementine Evergreen and the **Invincible Girl**, Pyrrha Nikos. Indeed, all three girls are incredibly talented, not to say that they are the only talented students such as the cases of Yang Xia Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss, Schee, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Auburn Sky, and Aero Gems. Now there are some exceptions as well, like the bright-minded Ray Auron, with his inventions he stands up to par with any of the aforementioned students.

He could also tell the reason why that inventive boy decided to go to **Beacon** than of **Atlas **but he'll leave that discussion alone, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." a high pitched sound of despair sounded along, this is the reason the **Headmaster** always kept this news close to heart until the start of the initiation, the amusing reactions of some students, like young Ruby Rose.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin took over as the sound of groans were met, "That being said, the first person you meet after you landed will be your partner for the next four years." he deliberately and concisely said once more which shocked quite the majority of students, so much so that a glass shattering were heard, while Clementine squirms in anxiousness, thinking if she can even do it.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... Or you will die." he said much to the chagrin of one, Jaune Arc, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

One hand raised, "Good! Now take your positions." Professor Ozpin said as everyone did so, except for Clementine and Jaune, "Um, Professor? Someone has a question." she politely and meekly asked as Jaune continued which began one of the more memorable scenes. Everyone except Jaune has been launched, "So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..."

Ozpin decided to hide his smirk by sipping his mug of caffeinated beverage, "You really like watching some of them suffer." Aiden appeared from the behind them, "I do not know what you are implying 'Aiden'." the silver headed man feigned ignorance, "We thought you already left, Mister Evergreen." Glynda Goodwitch had said as she looked over her **Scroll** to see the check the young man, "What? Can't watch my baby sister do the initiation?" he asked more of rhetoric, "You are most certainly welcomed to do so."

"Now I know you aren't simply here to watch over Miss Evergreen so please, do enlighten us both." the **Headmaster** had stated which made Aiden just blankly look at the silver headed man, "About the offer, I had the rest of the night to think over it more, sincerely..." he said which piqued the two adults' interest, _"He really changes his mind quickly."_ Ozpin thought as he expectantly looked at the young man, "I can't accept the offer now but I can once Clementine graduates or when you retire."

"Fair enough." was the only thing the **Headmaster** could say.

* * *

**Initiation, Emerald Forest**

Clementine soared through the air as the sight of the forest gives her this warm and happy feeling that wells up inside of her as it reminds herself of home, as a child of the forest she doesn't want to hurt the vegetation then began using her **Semblance** to slowly and safely lower herself back down to the ground. Once she did she immediately took out **Woodland Sprite** and with a press of a button changed the bo-staff into a rifle, trained in front of her as she moved slowly, remembering the teachings of her older brother.

Along with those teachings is navigation that allowed her to pinpoint where North is and headed that way, the gentle breeze and the quiet atmosphere of the forest always calmed her, even more so with her brother. She always preferred to be around trees than back in the city, don't get her wrong she finds the city life charming but it just feels right for her to be near nature. Add to the fact that she can't properly talk to any strangers so that's another thing to take note off.

She then heard fighting and rushed towards the scene to see the same the same guy that got a bolt to hit her forehead and he wasn't alone as he is currently fighting three dozens of **Beowolves**, she noticed that the guy is wearing an exo-suit that only seems to be missing the torso which reveals a dark brown t-shirt but the rest is hidden by what the exo-suit covers mainly the limbs, attached by very thick cables that attaches themselves to the metallic backpack on the guy's back.

She noticed that suit's limbs are weaponized as **Dust rounds** and **Dust explosives** kept getting shot out, he was managing fine until the suit's firing mechanisms were jammed and is now on the defensive. Seeing this, Clementine couldn't handle it anymore and went to help him. She used her **Semblance** and sent out a strong gust of wind that knocked the incoming **Beowolves** that wanted to tear of the male student's limbs. She then turned **Woodland Sprite** back into its bo-staff form and started twirling it around.

She then smacked the top of a **Beowolf**'s head with enough force that it actually caved in, then another one decided to avenge their comrade by pouncing on to Clementine, she saw the shadow and suddenly thrusts the bo-staff in such an angle that it hit straight to the assaulter's throat killing it in the process. She then spun it once more and raised it up holding it horizontally to find a **Beowolf**'s biting on it, with a quick spin with her heel she brought the **Grimm** back down on the ground.

The grip its' jaws have on the weapon are now gone and was rewarded for its lack of effort with a slam of **Woodland** **Sprite** on its head. Clementine then saw that the guy still getting overwhelmed and decided to get to his side, "Duck down!" she said while readying a powerful swing of her staff, the guy did so and with one mighty blow killed four **Beowolves** at once, "S-sincere gratitude! the guy finally said, "Are you capable of providing cover while I troubleshoot my equipment for any irregularities?"

Clementine gave a sheepish grin, "Can I give you cover?" she asked as the guy nodded, "Indubitably."

"Okay!" she said with more certainty as she smacks any nearby **Beowolves** away and managing to kill some of them but there are still easily a dozen and a half more. This went on for one more minute until she finally heard something from the guy besides the clinking of metal, "Ah, there's the irregularity! **Grimm** blood seeped into the machination and thus prevents it from receiving power from the energy source, so if I cleanse the parts from the **Grimm** blood I'll be able to restore the exo-suit to full functionality!"

"May you please hurry up? I do not think I will be able to keep this up for much more longer!" Clementine politely ushered as the guy began cleaning immediately, 10 more seconds and was finally done, "I truly appreciate the cover, now let me troubleshoot this fiends." he said as he began raining heavy fire to the remaining **Grimm**. It only took him another 10 seconds before the clearing is devoid of all creatures of **Grimm**, "I believe that with the currently achieved objectives that I can safely say that we are partners."

"Um..." Clementine took a sheepish stance as she didn't understand what he said to which he noticed it immediately, "We are partners now." he restated to which made the **Dryad** realize it, "Oh, I see!..." she said then she tried to find some more topics to talk about, she then decided to introduce herself, "My name is Clementine, a pleasure to meet you!" she said hoping that they could at least be acquainted, "My name's Ray, and it is quite a delight to meet you too."

"Now, if you don't mind me acquiring information from you, do you happen to know our longitude and latitude and also where we should embark to the cardinal direction that Professor Ozpin specified to us?" Ray asked Clementine who tilted her head to the right, not getting anything that he just said, "Do you know where we are and where North is?" the restated question of the red head is, now fully understanding what he just said she can certainly say the correct answer, "It is this way!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well there it is the second chapter. It took a bit longer due to circumstances that forced me to create my own OCs, though I only had to create two thanks to AlcatrazDGold, providing their own OC, Ray Auron, I did tweak the OC a bit but I did get permission from them so that's all good on the front. Another thing I would like to remind you all that Aiden is now in his mid twenties, which means he is significantly older for story convenience! I already have the entire plot of this story in my head, so yeah. I do sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did, stay tune!**

**Anyways I got nothing much else to say but give me sincere thanks to those that are supporting this story through reviews, follows, or favorites. I really appreciate it and it motivates me quite a lot, though those three things are the only source of motivation though... So don't be surprised if the update is even later than before! Anyways I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story's Guideline**

**Bold: Time, Place, Weapon Names, Semblances, Titles, Events, Enemy**

_Italic: Thoughts, Letters, News, Dreams, Flashbacks_

* * *

**Middle of the Examination, Beacon Cliff**

"Professor Ozpin."

"Hm? What is it, Aiden?" the silver-haired **Headmaster** took the time to pry his gaze away from his Scroll and direct it to the young man besides him who looked rather hesitant, "You already know who I trained right?" which was met with an affirmative nod, "Indeed, **The Invincible Girl**, Pyrrha Nikos, and **The Dryad**, Clementine Evergreen, your younger sister." Ozpin answered as a matter-of-fact, "Well... There is two more... That you should know of." Aiden said sheepishly which made Ozpin's brow to rise, along with Glynda who heard of what the young man said while taking a glance, "I honestly forgot about them because I only gave them half a month of training... And that was three years ago."

"I remembered about them as soon as I saw a cartoon about a rabbit and a poster of a monkey mascot back in **Vale**..."

"Do tell." the older man ushered Aiden, "That would be Velvet Scarlatina... and Sun Wukong." he stated, "I have not met Mr. Wukong but for Ms. Scarlatina I do not mean for this to be... Well... Mean, but compared to Miss Nikos and Miss Evergreen she is rather... Lackluster." Glynda stated, making the younger man to chuckle, "Lackluster, huh? Well, that's because she has a problem unlike Pyrrha's or Clementine's, that's why her training won't be finished until she can fix it. Which is to say that she needs to be more assertive or at least push back when shoved."

"So you decided to send her to a **Beacon** to remedy her problems?" Ozpin asked as he takes a sip from his mug. Aiden rubbed his face, "Well it's kinda working, she's being assertive only during a **Search and Destroy** mission. I can't really help her with it, that's because I don't know how to help her deal with it cause I have never encountered that kind of problem growing up. I wouldn't be able to sympathize no matter how much I try. Just like with Clementine, I don't know how to get rid of her dependence on me when I never had anyone to depend on. Or with Pyrrha, she basically let's people walk over her once they managed to get past that social barrier of her's, I never managed to keep a smile on my face without resorting to violence dealing with those types."

"And that the only way for them to outgrow that problem is for them to meet and interact with others of the same age." Glynda stated as she readjusts her glasses, "Right on the mark. There is that refreshing or at times foreign feeling of meeting somebody else with a different mindset to that of yours." he described as was met with affirmative nods from the two adults, "Have I ever told you that you are quite wise for somebody your age?" Ozpin rhetorically asked as he took another sip from his mug.

"That's the first." Aiden replied as he looked at the **Headmaster**'s Scroll once more watching the prospective students, seeing a raven haired girl with red at the tips and her partner who he identified immediately as Weiss Schnee because of the notable features of the family; white hair and light blue eyes. Thus he remembered the times he met and worked with the **Atlas Specialist** Winter Schnee when they butt heads with each other both metaphorically and literally.

He then figured out the other girl's name which is Ruby Rose, from what he heard about the girl from Ozpin is that she has a noble goal. He then saw her leap towards Schnee's target causing the **Heiress **to swing to the side causing a tree to burn almost immediately, losing it's luscious leaves and left with a scorched bark. He did not like that one bit, "Ozpin, could you deduct that from her?" he asked with a lot of heat which was met with an affirmative hum and the tapping of Glynda's Scroll, already working on it.

"You seem to already have a dislike towards Ms. Rose." Ozpin said after sipping from his mug, "I'll be blunt, judging from her actions and stances, she needs a reality check, she is talented at combat no doubt, she knows that too and that made her overconfident forgoing the strength of her enemies, run if outclassed by a stronger enemy, if she doesn't learn that sooner, she'll get herself or others killed later." he stated with conviction, "I cannot deny that claim but I feel as though she can take her time with it."

"Your call."

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda announced as she taps on her Scroll to see a short orange haired girl with a long raven haired boy pairing up, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." With that statement, "Mmmm..." Ozpin replied and Aiden's curiosity piqued as he went over and look at Glynda's Scroll seeing his student and a scraggly looking blonde boy, "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes."

"Speaking of which, what did you use for the relics this year?" she asked as she kept her gaze on her Scroll but was only met with silence, "Professor Ozpin?"

"He's out of it at the moment." Aiden answered waving his hand nonchalantly, "By the way, can I have access to the video feed?"

* * *

The young **Huntsman **watched the prospective students heading towards their destination, some are met with creatures of **Grimm**, and some just absolutely bored. Aiden is rather surprised that none has yet to reach the relics but then again, almost half of the candidates had to retire cause of an unfortunate... Landing and they were taken away by the Huntsmen and Huntresses on site to check on their injuries. The rest that did make it made him want to drown himself in liquor If he could.

Honestly, he saw a kid with burnt-orange hair and his partner having trouble from fighting two **Boarbatusks**, TWO **Boarbatusks**! What's worst is that he isn't even seeing neither Glynda nor Ozpin deduct any point from them, then again he remembered that they can't watch all of them at once even with cameras. He didn't want to interfere again either as when he pointed out that Ruby girl's mistakes, he received a scolding from the **Witch of Beacon** for meddling soon afterwards.

So he kept quite, wishing he could at least be drunk watching this horrendous results. The only prospective students that didn't make him want to touch liquor immediately are two handfuls of them but even then they are driving him closer to wanting himself get smashed, if he could that is. Well now that he dwells about the subject even more, he could just be very unorthodox with his training. That could be it... Did that blonde boy just... "Professor Ozpin, can you explain to me why the hell is that den marked with an X?"

"The drawing of armed men fighting against the giant beasts should have sufficed." The **Headmaster of Beacon** replied as Aiden ignores the glare from Glynda from his use of foul language, "So we have a moron?" he asked as the professors kept silent, only to be broken by a shrill girly scream, "And Pyrrha is letting that moron lead her there?" the young **Huntsman** just decided to continue spectating the prospective students, he always had this philosophy if you want somebody to learn, they'll have to experience the lesson. He then saw from the screen a girl with pastel dark red hair and a boy with pastel blue hair fighting 12 **Beowolves**.

Their fight can be described on a better term, brutal. As the boy with a kite shield the same height and half his width smashes it on the head of the lupine **Grimm**. While the girl was sloppily chopping of the heads and by sloppily he meant repeatedly slicing the same spot all over again because she couldn't cut through cleanly enough with her bloody looking machete. A thought suddenly came to mind the the young **Huntsman**, they had a lovely childhood, didn't they?

Now some of the students have reached the temple and aside from the first pair to show up, the rest of their entrances were absolutely... Unique for the lack of a better term. His partner Ecru suddenly appeared from the treeline and in front of Aiden, the eagle seemed to be very frantic, "Professor Ozpin, are there more than two pwerful **Grimm** in the examination area?" he asked already steeling himself for the answer he didn't hope for, "It should have, the staff and I made sure of it."

"Ozpin, you might want to look at Camera 56, near the temple." Glynda suggested with urgency, the **Headmaster** did so along with Aiden who is now looking at a 12 feet tall, two decade year old **Beringel**. With a sense of panic, the young **Huntsman** looked at every other cameras to see at least only a decade year old **Nevermore** and **Deathstalker**. What he's most concerned about is definitely the 20 year old Beringel, who has lots of scars to signify the countless battles against huntsman and the broken mask that seems to just irradiate a chilling aura.

" I hope you're not thinking of what I think you're thinking, Aiden." Ozpin stated, "This is their examination and we have stated clearly that the staff and 'outsiders' will not interfere."

"As much as I want to, I want them to experience how difficult it is to fight an old **Grimm**." Aiden replied with crossed arms, "But rules at times are meant to be broken. Either they wipe the **Grimm** out of their ass or I wipe it out for them."

* * *

**Middle of the Examination, Ruined Temple, Emerald Forest**

"Come on Ray, we're almost there!" Clementine exclaimed waving back towards her partner, "Please have a slower tempo and pace, I could hardly keep up!" the inventive boy tried his best to get to the clearing where their destination is supposed to be at, "Hm?" she tilted her head to the side confused on what he said, "Slow down." Ray simplified as Clementine nodded, understanding what he means then started shaking her head side to side, "If I slow down to your pace, we would be surrounded."

"If I were to be ahead and gets surrounded, you can cause a distraction but if you were to be surrounded I will be able to do the same!" she stated remembering her brother's teachings, "It does make sense, but the problem is that the probability of it occurring is very high and that having to fend for yourself on your own for even a few seconds is a very risky factor." Ray stated as they finally reached the clearing and saw a few other prospective students hanging around, "Well-"

"Pyrrha?!" she exclaimed, forgetting her conversation entirely as they noticed they were surrounded by a giant **Nevermore** and an equally large **Deathstalker**, "Clementine! Hurry get a relic!" Pyrrha said not letting her sights away from the arachnid **Grimm**, "R-right!" the **Dryad** reacted immediately as she rushed towards the podiums to grab a white knight piece, "Great the gang's all here here! Now we can die together!" Yang exclaimed and for whatever reason all of them felt this chill run up their spine as if somebody is about to do something bad to them, much worst then the **Grimm** in front of them and Yang felt it more intensely than the rest. To Clementine and Pyrrha though this felt oh so familiar.

* * *

**The Three Spectators, Beacon Cliff**

"Mr. Evergreen! Refrain from leaking your Semblance!" Glynda Goodwitch scolded the young man as he looked like he was ready to tear somebody to pieces with a hunched back, hands half-clenched looking like claws, his mouth was leaking out flames and his eyes are fiery orbs of fire, the fire itself made the air feel heavy even the veteran **Huntsman **and **Huntress** aren't spared from the pressure. Aiden then relaxed straightening his back and the flames vanishes along with the oppressive air, "Sorry, I decided to use the audio and heard a very FOOLISH and IDIOTIC sentence."

"Would you kindly share it with us?" Professor Ozpin asked as the young **Huntsman** shook his head, "It's fine. I'm already at my wit's end here." he said as he decided to disconnect his **Scroll** from the security system of **Beacon Academy** and walked off, "I need to go now."

"Ah before you go, Aiden. Would you kindly do a favor?"

"I'm listening."

* * *

**Back to the Prospective Students, Emerald Forest**

"Come on, let's go already! We just have to run!" Jaune exclaimed as they all were currently doing so, They were about to reach a clearing when something unexpected showed up, a **Beringel** and a very old one at that slammed Aero at the side making him fly towards the clearing, "Aero!" Auburn exclaimed as she went towards her partner. Clementine and Ray looked at each other and nodded, "We'll help them out, just go!" Clementine stated as Ray wore his armor once more and flew as quickly as he can to assist with the **Beringel**.

Clementine following suite, Pyrrha then looked at her partner, "Let's lure out those monsters!" Jaune immediately stated as all eight of them rushed towards the clearing, making a large racket along the way. The **Nevermore** took sign of this and fires a lot of feathers at them, all eight of them dodging with everything they got. The **Deathstalker** burst out of the forest and in to the clearing, catching signs of its prey as it scurries towards them with fervid bloodlust.

With the the awkward pair, they managed to arrive just in time to take shots against the **Beringel**, and thus distracting it from its' target, "Regroup!" Clementine exclaimed towards Aero and Auburn. No words were exchanged as they immediately do so, "Surround it!" the **Dryad** ordered as they all did so. To the the North, Aero, to the South Auburn, East where Clementine stationed herself and to the West is Ray. Clementine remembered what the **Beringel** can do thanks to her brother's story.

And planned accordingly, "Tire it out, don't let it have time to rest!" she ordered once more. She switched her **Woodland Sprite** into its rifle form and started shooting potshots, Ray doing the same thing, doing negligible damage as what Clementine could expect. Aero and Auburn waiting for the two to finish attacking. When both partners finished firing the other pair engaged the ape **Grimm** in close quarters combat with fervor, Aero being surprisingly agile for his size were in sync with Auburn as they weave back and forth, striking with everything they got then jumping to safety.

Aero than backed away for a few seconds to switch his kite shield's form to a buster sword, though the **Beringel** wouldn't let that happen as it lunged towards the blue haired boy. At the last second before the ape **Grimm** could even smack him once more got blasted with two rockets knocking it to the side and of its feet. Aero's weapon finished shifting and wasted no time to capitalize on it as with a mighty overhead swing, he took so much time that the **Beringel** got it's bearing back and kicked Aero back.

"Aero!" Auburn exclaimed as she went to check up on her friend, "Ray, can you cover for us for two minutes?!" Clementine asked her partner from the other side as she saw a glimpse of nodding and rushed towards the other pair, "Are you two alright?" she asked, "Yeah, we're fine but how can we deal with it?!" Auburn exclaimed, frustrated, along with Aero whose facial feature reveals to be of the same, "Yeah, we were very methodical for a patchwork group yet its keeping up."

"W-w-well, it acts very familiar to organized and p-practical formations of **Huntsmen**..." Clementine stated rather nervous about the current situation right now, she thought it would have , "C-can you listen to my plan?" she asked not really sure if they'll say no or not, "It's better than nothing, come on then! Tell us!" Auburn immediately said, while Aero nodded, "Alright, we need to go on the offensive, all of us. Since it's so used to something practical how about we perform the impractical?"

"Go and keep attacking? I'm up for that!" the redhead immediately gave the thumbs up, "It'll be dangerous to let it attack so it'll be wiser to keep it on the defensive." Aero agreed with the plan, "Okay, let's begin." the giant of a boy said as he rose up and readied his equally sized sword, "Ray, attack it with everything you got!" Clementine exclaimed towards the inventive boy as he nodded and started firing barrages of bullets and explosives, when the barrage finished that was the signal, "Let's go!"

With that all three of them charged towards the **Beringel**, Aero kept himself in the middle to get its attention, body glowing faintly of dark blue and placed the broad side of his sword in front of him to block a punch from the ape **Grimm**, he skidded a couple centimeters back. Auburn lept from the boy's shoulder and appeared behind the enemy and slashed at its neck but the **Beringel** used his free hand to cover it, the redhead wasn't finished as a ghostly image of herself repeated the action once more cutting the hand in half.

Angered, the ape **Grimm** swings a back-handed attack against its assaulter but was interrupted when **Woodland Sprite** was smashed upwards against its arms, missing Auburn's head by a strand of hair. With a quick spin of Clementine's staff she thrusts it towards the **Grimm** using it as a platform to get as far away as possible, dragging the redhead along with her, "Now, Ray!" Clementine shouted as Ray finished reloading his weapons and unleashed a barrage of bullets and explosives once more.

It's thick skin was already chipped away from the previous barrage but now it's feeling significantly more damage, "Let's go, Aero!" Clementine said as she and the blue haired boy charged, the barrage finished causing the **Beringel** to get dazed from the constant damage, Clementine jumped towards the back of the ape **Grimm**, while twirling her staff quickly, the wind around it humming . At the same time Aero glowed a faint dark blue and was at the motion of swinging his buster sword at the **Beringel**'s neck.

At the exact same moment Clementine struck the enemy's head and Aero slashed at its' neck, with the power of each blow, the head of the **Beringel** was sent flying in the blink of an eye, "We did it!" Clementine cheered as she landed on Aero's broad shoulder, "Yeah~!" Auburn cheered even louder while the two boys had a wide grin on their faces, feeling tired yet satisfied.

* * *

**Auditorium, Beacon**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!" The mentioned students went up to the center of the stage in front of the **Headmaster**, their faces appearing on the screen, a standing ovation happening during so.

"Winchester? Where did I hear that from..." Aiden thought to himself as he sat on one of the many chandeliers, "Oh fuck, it's the **Vale Mafia**..." He had his right hand gripping his forehead from the thought. Remembering that those racists scumbags would have free reign in terrorizing the **Faunus** in **Vale**.

"Clementine Evergreen, Ray Auron, Auburn Sky, and Aero Gems. You four retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRAA (Crayola), led by... Clementine Evergreen!" Ozpin announced as a standing ovation was heard once more, the shocked look on the **Dryad **and a proud brother clapping heartily, "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

"Led by, Jaune Arc."

"H-huh?! L-led by...?"

"Congratulations young man."

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. (motions over the four as they stand before him) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

While the cheering is on-going, Professor Ozpin watched the interaction of the students and chuckled in his mind, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

* * *

**Industrial District,** **Vale**

"Come on, we don't have all day! Move it people, move it!" Roman Torchwick, the **Most Wanted** criminal in all of **Vale **exclaimed as they were moving their goods somewhere else to avoid the law enforcement, "We only have the cover of night to finish all of this!" Out of nowhere his partner, Neo Politan appeared from the shadows, "How's the perimeter?" Roman asked, with a frown Neo shook her head side to side, disappointed that there wasn't anybody to shank, "You might want to double check."

An unfamiliar voice rang out, causing the frown from the vertically challenged woman turn to a full blown bloodthirsty grin and an exasperated groan to come out of Roman's lips, "Okay, whoever you are. Don't make this harder on both of us, so show yourself so my partner here can shank the ever loving **Dust **out of you, then we can get it over with."

"How about option two?" they heard the voice from behind them, the corner of the room littered with shadows. Twin orbs suddenly manifested in the shadows along with a snarling mouth, flames leaking out of it. The criminal duo couldn't help but feel the atmosphere applying pressure to their very being, like their bodies were made out of lead. Even the bloodthirsty Neo Politan were now hesitant of fighting whatever this thing is.

"Surrender and you'll have your spirits and dignity intact."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello, sorry about the rather long update, I'm rather busy and that I tend to lose interest in writing. Don't get me wrong, I would like to write but once I'm in front of the computer whatever I wanted to write just disappears. And If I did write something, I would have to rewrite it again to make it much more to my liking. There are like three drafts of this chapter and each one is drastically different at the start. So anyways don't be surprised if the update takes even longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... Here we go again.**

**Also, I decided to use the writing style I have been using in my story, The Bear and the Fox considering that it's so much fun to write like that, so with that out of the way**** here's the story's guideline. Also I'm stopping from using Bold for some of the things like weapon names, and titles. Too annoying to keep on continuing like that, hope you understand. Anyways, the new story guidelines.**

**Bold: Time and Place**

_Italic: Thoughts, Letters, News, Dreams, Flashbacks_

**With that, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Past Midnight, Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale, Sanus**

This is not good, not good at all. They're gathering resources and that is not a very good sign for them. He managed to infiltrate and ambush Roman Torchwick. Even though they have the number disadvantage, it was practically useless as they were in a warehouse full of volatile Dust. One stray shot and every single one of them would go up in flames and explosions. The only contender was Roman and the diminutive girl he was with as they duked it out in a melee fight. Aiden had to admit, they put up a valiant fight, as Roman was the distraction and the girl the deadly executioner.

It didn't really matter now that he knew this when he narrowly dodged a blade aimed at the back of his neck. That's when the fight began to turn in his favor, they were slowly losing as he picked off some of the thugs who got in his way. He was then about to grab Roman's throat when the Most Wanted criminal phased through his hand. He was then blind-sided by a kick to the side of his abdomen, followed suit by a shotgun shot to the same area. He knew he lost all momentum once that happened, he regained his bearings, gray Aura crackling around him then disappearing, he assesses the situation and noticed there were now hundreds of thugs surrounding him. They were at a standstill, well until his right eye was slashed by something he couldn't see. He had no choice but to use his last resort.

He flared out his Semblance in the warehouse, flames exploding outwards from his body igniting the volatile Dust. He would have exploded too if it weren't for one little fact, he can't be hurt by anything revolving around heat, not even explosions. With that he set the warehouse alight and explosions began. Thanks to his Semblance being active through his eyes and mouth, his real identity was safe and got out of there as fast as possible.

And now that leads to him returning back to Beacon Academy, injured, struggling to head to Ozpin's office as fast as possible. He needs to inform the Headmaster, A.S.A.P!

* * *

**Early Morning, Beacon, Academy, Kingdom of Vale, Sanus**

Clementine Evergreen is currently at an impasse with her emotions. She wants to feel excited for her first day in school but she just can't at all. She looked through the window and saw the sun's light finally breaching the darkness outside, she woke up quietly at 12 AM and was suddenly overtaken with worry, so much so, she couldn't fall back asleep. She doesn't have any experience with this phenomenon before and started to think about the reason why. Was it a a premonition for the days to come? Or did something happened to her big brother?

Both thoughts were very unpleasant to think about.

She needs to prepare for the day now and so with as much urgency as she could muster, she went to her team's assigned bathroom with her uniform in hand. Once she finished showering and wearing the Beacon Academy's uniform and looked at herself in the bathroom's mirror, her worries now forgotten.

She's finally here, one step closer to being a Huntress. She needs to show that her brother's struggle to get her here weren't in vain. All the blood he shed for her to make it this far. She unconsciously gripped the hem of her skirt at the thought and only when a few moments had passed that she realized what she was doing. Inhaling deeply she relaxed her posture then exhaled, calming down quite a bit. With one final look in the mirror, she set off back to her team's dorm room to see that both Ray and Auburn were already awake.

While Aero is still deep in slumber, "Good morning, team leader!" Auburn suddenly greeted while Ray only gave a curt nod as he fixated his attention on a small spherical contraption, tinkering with it, "A-ah, good morning!" she replied, having a better look in her team's dynamics. It wasn't at all as bad as she thought to be, it was rather enjoyable, almost reminding her time together with Pyrrha and her big brother back in Argus. She couldn't help but smile at the comparison as she watches Auburn try to wake up Aero.

"Here, let me help you, Auburn." she said as she stood beside her red headed teammate, "This is how you wake up a deep sleeper." she demonstrated by pinch Aero's nose and mouth shut. A few seconds later Aero woke up to the lack of oxygen, gasping for her as he saw both his team leader and partner laughing.

Indeed, her concern for being team leader is unfounded.

* * *

**Afternoon, Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale, Sanus**

Clementine's expectations of the academy has shattered. It was just like the primary combat school back in Argus except much, much worst! A week of Grimm studies were it's nothing more than a boring story time that, pardon her words, stroke Professor Port's ego! Next was Remnant History, a week of it which was spent on struggling to keep up with Professor Oobleck, the entire class looked like it was struck by a hurricane! She needs to remember to record his lessons the next time she takes it. With permission of course, Aiden didn't taught her to be a criminal.

The only relatively normal class were Dust Studies taught by Professor Peach and even then she heard some rumors of the professor from the older students. Someone as beautiful as that is crass and child-like? Beacon is a collection of crazies! Her only respite were hanging out with her teammates, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY, they all met when they all went to the cafeteria on the first day. Apparently there was drama coming from team RWBY when their leader and her partner had a disagreement. She wouldn't know, she wasn't very well informed.

Oh speaking of which, their they are.

"Ah! Clementine, Ray, Auburn, Aero! Let's walk together to Combat Class!" Ruby, the ever energetic leader of Team Ruby greeted them, "Yeah, that sounds pleasant, Tine." Pyrrha said with a pleasant smile which was reciprocated, "Sure!" Auburn replied, the two guys on their team could only nodded in reply, "Let's go then before we're late!" With that they began to chat happily on how excited they are for their first Combat Class, they though they would have a fun time their but Weiss in her need to inform said that their Professor is Professor Goodwitch.

The strict, no-nonsense woman who was besides the Headmaster of Beacon during the entrance examination.

At that point their moods all deflated as they knew they would be having a lesson during their first time in the class, instead of fighting and training. They reached the classroom, finding Professor Goodwitch, "Huh, Goodwitch hasn't arrived yet." The blonde brawler said as they all decided to seat in the same area. They waited for a couple more minutes before the bell rings and when it finally hits 2 PM, the door opened loudly grabbing every students' attention to find...

No one. There's nobody who opened the door!

"Good afternoon, first years!"

That voice! Clementine and Pyrrha suddenly looked towards the middle of the room to find a man with short, snow white hair, a little bit of black seems to sprinkled here and there, and his right eye were covered with bandages. Their's no mistaking it, he's...

"Big brother?!/Mr. Aiden?!" both Clementine and Pyrrha shouted, "_What happened to him?!"_

"Settle down." he suddenly said as he pointed at the point of them, "Now, first years, sit down and listen for what I have to say first, before we get into Combat Class." and every single one of them began to take a seat, "You know that hottie?" You could already tell who asked that one, "He's my brother." Clementine replied, "My mentor." Pyrrha supplied, earning shocked looks from their group, "Now first things first, I am here to be Professor Goodwitch's substitute for her classes."

"Second of all, you are to wear your combat attire during this class, you have no excused to not be able to wear your combat gear when you have one hour after lunch!"

"Third of all, I have to introduced myself." He said with a grin, leaning on the table with his hands supporting his weight, "My name is Aiden Evergreen, you may call me Professor Aiden. I've been on duty as an active Huntsman for about... Four years now. I like garlic bread, the number seven, and taking care of my little pet bird."

Murmurs started to circulate around the room they were, "Anyways enough about me, I would like to explain your NEW curriculum in Combat class. Pay attention or write it up, whatever. I'll give you five seconds to do so, before I start."

"Okay then, you will have assignments worth 20% of your total grade, combat quizzes for 40% and finally combat examination for 40%, any questions?"

"Professor Aiden!" Weiss' hand shot up which grabbed the professor's attention, "Yes?"

"What do you mean by combat quizzes and examination?"

"Ah yes, this is a recently developed training method by yours truly..." he stated earning a couple of sweat drops from the students.

Well somebody has a big ego.

"Anyways, Combat Quizzes is a combat related practice to help students understand the lesson more clearly. Combat Examination is a practical test to challenge the students' understanding of the lessons given in the semester. Any more questions?" Silence prevailed after that question. Aiden kept silence as well though the early signs of a growing grin is appearing on his face, the two who trained under him knew that smile, they need to do something fast they're just both waiting for the clue, "Uniform, 3,600 seconds."

Everybody in the class were confused on what he said except for one, Pyrrha immediately got the answer as she ushered her friends to stand up and get to the lockers, "Oh! Come on guys! Let's go and change!" Clementine got the clue a moment later and helped her best friend, "What do you mean? It is disrespectful to stand up and leave the classroom without permission." Weiss stated and as much as the others wanted to deny it, they don't like people walking out on them, a minute passed of fruitless endeavor and Aiden sighed loudly, "Change out of your uniforms and into your combat gear!, already! I gave you all five minutes, you wasted one! Those who will be tardy for even one second will receive a big fat egg for their scores in today's Combat Quiz!"

All chaos broke loose as the entire first years went out of the classroom in a very disorganized fashion. And thankfully for all of them, they managed to arrive on time, some barely reaching the classroom on the dot, "Well done! However, you all could have finished in under three minutes!"

Protests began breaking out about how unfair it was, "Unfair? Really, look at a mirror and see how ridiculous you all look and sound like! Unfair?!" his laughter started forced then gradually became natural as he continued and at the last moments of his laugh it began to sound menacing, "You all chose to train to become Huntsmen and Huntresses! Life is always unfair, kiddos!" he yelled, startling the rest of the class. The more prominent reactions coming from Ruby who eeped and hid in her cloak and Nora who hid underneath the desk.

The vicious visage of Aiden disappeared as fast as it appeared, replaced by a gentle posture, "Alright, let us begin then. I will call two volunteers for a demonstrative lesson, it won't be graded of course but it'll be great practice." he stated as he began looking around the surprisingly eager students. His glance laid on the person who wasn't, Ruby Rose, who happens to be trying to hide from within all of the raised hands, he must have scared her, "The girl with the black cloak, come come down here." said girl looked surprised and hesitated.

It was only thanks to Yang's reassuring words that she was even able to stand in front of the professor who happens to be looking for the second volunteer, "You, with the squinting eyes and light brown hair." he pointed at the student named Dove Bronzewing, "Come down."

With two volunteers now called he decided to announce the general students, "Did you know, students, that every Huntsman missions aren't always cut and dry?" he asked rhetorically, "There's so much factors to even consider during a mission that you have to be very, VERY adaptable." he continued as he started walking back and forth, "Why not be very prepared instead? Well here's the thing, you can't be prepared for EVERY scenario. If you are you would have to carry one ton worth of gear on you. At all times."

"So this is what today's lesson shall emphasize, adaptability. I'll give a fair warning now, I won't be helping you learn." he said and before even a couple of students could voice their confusion he added, "I will teach you regardless, but I won't meddle in what you will be taking from this lessons."

"Now. Red riding hood, close your eyes and cover your ears. If I catch you peaking or eavesdropping you'll get only 25 points out of 100 in the following Combat Quiz." he said and Ruby has done so, using her hood to cover her eyes and her hands to cover her ears, "Now, squinted eyes, what's your name?"

"Dove Bronzewing, sir."

"I see, this is the scenario, your opponent is a bandit who has five hostages, it is your job to rescue them from the bandit, of course with as little of casualty as possible." He said loudly for everyone to hear, Dove nodded, "Now do the same as red riding hood." With that Aiden walked towards Ruby, tapping on one of her shoulders, "H-huh?"

"You can open your eyes and ears, Miss...?" Aiden trailed off, "Ruby, Ruby Rose!" she stated after catching the cue, "Okay, Miss Rose, here is the scenario, you are to protect five civilians from a bandit who is attempting to kidnap them, of course with as little of victims as possible."

Aiden noticing the early signs of a growing confusion from hearing the contradicting scenario immediately shouted, "Keep quiet until the lesson finishes!" and so silence prevailed and Aiden walking back to Dove, "You can stop now."

"With that, the five objectives will be marked by a black X, all located behind Miss Rose!" As Aiden say this, he began using a black chalk to create the marks in random spots, which as stated is all located behind Ruby Rose, "On cue, you will begin fighting!"

"Begin!"

With that both Ruby and Dove went to charged forward but suddenly stopped when they noticed one distinct thing missing, their weapons, "W-what?! Where's Crescent Rose?!" Ruby yelled, looking for her weapon in the arena while Dove decided to silently search for his own, "A Grimm horde is coming! ETA, five minutes! Accomplish the objective before the horde arrives!" Aiden announced which frustrated the two combatants even further and thus made them look for their weapons with more fervor. The professor noticed this before and sighed loudly, accompanied with a groan, "Enough! Mission failed! Get back to your seats, you two!"

"Here's also your weapons!" he added throwing their respective weapons at them gently, "Okay, class. Is this a good enough reason to be for adaptable?" he asked towards the entire class, earning a few murmurs of agreement, "Huntsman can't always come into missions with what they're comfortable with. Sometimes, something happened to them during the mission that causes them to lose their weapons, rations, and even gears." he said as he smiled warmly at Ruby and Dove, "Don't worry, that was only to emphasize the importance of today's lessons, it is not my intention to humiliate you, I just want you all to understand that as Huntsmen and Huntresses, the lives of others are in our hands!"

"If we are to be stopped entirely in our tracks because something unexpected happens then we are jeopardizing more lives! As Huntsmen and Huntresses, we must prioritize the lives of civilians! We mustn't focus on apprehending the enemies, or the criminals, we must focus on the lives of the civilians! Endangering them is shameful to us, as protectors of humanity!" As he continued his speech, the more the students began feeling pumped up, moral set high and eyes burning with determination,

They continued their class about Adaptability for the rest of the remaining time, some matches without weapons, some without ammo, some have their limbs tied to imitate injuries, and others have their weapons swapped, "Good job, class!" he praised giving them a thumbs up, "You have done much better than I have imagined, it is comforting to know that the future generation will be in good hands!"

This all earned a smile on every single student in the class, "That is all for today, rest up, drink plenty of water and eat plenty of food!"

"Though you have to remember class, this is especially targeted to the girls. Dieting is detrimental to us Huntsman and Huntresses! We require every sustenance we can muster before each missions, because we don't even know if we can get to eat anything at all! Okay with that out of the way, you are dismissed. Miss Nikos, Miss Evergreen, stay for a while." this grabbed the groups attention but couldn't really meddle, "We'll wait for both of you outside!" Auburn had stated as she instantly dashed away.

They said the same thing in their own words and went outside as well, "How long was it since I've seen both of you?" Aiden said as he walks closer towards the two. He hugged the her little sister and messed Pyrrha's hair, "So, I know you're wondering why I'm in this state, huh?"

"Yeah, what happened t you!" Clementine suddenly hugged her brother fiercely, looking up at his face with a teary eye, "It's a mission gone wrong. I accepted it from Headmaster Ozpin and it was to subjugate a criminal. The criminal had lots of backup and was slowly overpowering me, I have force my Semblance a bit too much. Hence the white hair and the injured eye." He said blowing a strand of stray hair away from his face, "Who's this criminal?" Pyrrha asked, very concerned, "Roman Torchwick. He has helpers, do not engage him unless you have backup yourself."

Chills ran down both the young woman's spines as they took a look at his face, it was akin to cold-blooded and tactical killer, "Ruby actually fought against Torchwick and thwarted him off." Clementine informed as the Aiden's face turned grim grin, "She's lucky with that one." replied and suddenly they heard a high pitched what from outside the room, "Ruby Rose and company! You may come inside." He said in such a way that it was more of a command than a suggestion. A moment later in comes in all of RWBY and JNR, a sheepish look adorning their faces, aside from Weiss who looked very pale.

Aiden then leaned on the table once more, "So you are Pyrrha's and Clementine's friends, huh?" he said looking appraisingly at the seven gather around them, "Hm? Where's your teammates, Clementine?" he asked, "About that, Professor Aiden, they said they had something to do." Weiss said as the older man to smile amusedly, "You can call me Aiden outside of classes." he said as his attention then went towards the Ruby, "Miss Rose, about what I said about you getting lucky, I meant it."

"What?! I kicked that villain's butt really good!" the girl suddenly exclaimed, "Yes, you did. Since you already heard what I was talking about with my sister and my mentee..." This earned a couple of sheepish looks along with Weiss adding an apology, "It's no problem, it's just I want to point out is, what if Roman had more men with him, would you be able to say that so easily?" Aiden said as Ruby nodded enthusiastically "I can handle the situation just fine!" she stated, Aiden's face turned stone cold at that declaration, "You can."

"But what about the civilians? There's only one of you and a there's a lot of criminals, the criminals only need to distract you long enough to get hostages and do what they needed to do." he began saying with an even tone, "I would have been able to take care of them before they can even take hostages!"

Aiden sighed, signs of giving up, "Ruby, I think what Mr. Aiden is implying, is that you need to request for backup to help deal with any unexpected scenarios." Pyrrha said earning a grateful smile from her mentor, "But I said I could handle the situation just fine!"

"Miss Rose, you could endanger someone with that line of thinking, it is very dangerous. You cannot do everything on your own, just like you being absolutely harmless without that weapon of yours, proven from today's lesson." he said earning a pout from her, "If you had called for help, they may have been able to prevent Torchwick from getting away." he said as he touches his bandaged eye softly, "You should listen to someone who did the same thing, over and over." he said with such shamed face that Ruby and everyone else present couldn't say anything.

"Anyways, I'm not here to argue, remember don't be stubborn, don't let your ego cloud your judgement, it is better to be safe then to be sorry and you might have to deal with less regrets in the future. I'll be heading out now. Take some well-deserved rest."

"You dunce! Why did you have to argue with the professor!" Weiss suddenly shouted after a minute of Aiden's leave, "I-I don't know! He said I was lucky and suddenly I wanted to defend myself!"

* * *

**Evening, Front Grounds of Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale**

"Ah, here you are, Mr. Aiden." The voice of Ozpin sounded out, Aiden, taking the time to look away from the shattered moon, took his attention towards the silver-haired Headmaster, "Again, I must apologize that the mission ended up as a disaster."

"I could do the same as well, because of my incompetence, I had no choice but to cause collateral damage just to delay their plans."

"We both are at fault. It's just, are you sure that you should be teaching the students like this?"

"No matter how strong they are, they'll only be held back by their mentality. I'll have to do everything I can to prepare them for the cruelty of this world."

"Even if it means that you'll be scorned?"

A grim smile adorned the lips of the young man.

"Even if it means that I'll be scorned."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry about this, it looked really rush for me, sincere apologies for the wrong grammar and spelling, I just want to update as soon as possible to inform you all that this story will be in-hiatus, I don't know for how long but it probably would be indefinite, mainly due in fact that I'm just not feeling it. Also about the later end, I'm not bashing Ruby, it's that I'm pointing out she has too much pride in her skills that she overestimates herself all too much and that leads her to try everything on her own. As shown with the scene when she charges headfirst against the Deathstalker without any help or as said in the story, the time she just chases after Roman without even contacting the police.**

**Anyways with that said, I hope you all have a pleasant, Day/Night!**


End file.
